Indecent Proposal
by yume girl 91
Summary: Either let the war happen or stop it from happening at all, is the proposal given to Ichigo one night. The only catch is...live with Aizen in Hueco Mundo...as his lover forever. Yaoi AiIchi slight au.
1. Chapter 1

~Indecent Proposal~

"No way!"

"Do not answer so irrationally, boy. Soul Society has no chance of winning this war." The pale Espada began calmly. Ichigo clenched and unclenched his fists, the desire to lash out at something driving him to distraction, "and what?! Be that bastard's slut?!"

Green eyes flashed dangerously, the harsh line of black thinning. Ichigo could tell he had just royally pissed off the Espada. Even if said Espada's voice didn't show it. "Think, trash. This whole war could be avoided if only you gave into this one request."

"But that would mean--"

"Leaving your family?" The Espada's lip curled slightly with a faint sneer. "Isn't that preferable to seeing them slaughtered before your eyes?"

"You wouldn't--" Ichigo had stepped forward, closing the distance between them, his eyes glinting darkly with barely suppressed rage. Ulquiorra merely brushed off the offending hand that had grasped a handful of his Gi jacket. "Who is to say? Deny my Master this one thing and..."

Ichigo longed to sink his fist into the pale bastard's face. But held back barely with the thought of repercussion. The message was clear, no matter how much he tried to reject it.

Say no and the worlds would fall.

Say yes...and leave everything behind for the embrace of a man whom thought himself a God.

_Karin and Yuzu's faces came to mind briefly and his promise to be home before dinner_...

"My...town would be..safe?" he questioned hesitantly, knowing his distaste to be written all over his expression. After a moment, the Espada replied with another vague sneer, "so you accept?"

"I didn't--I mean..." _No war_. Despite the flush suddenly creeping up with the inappropriateness of it all, he discovered himself answering, "..I do. Tell...Aizen.." The name felt surprisingly nice rolling off his tongue, "I agree to his.._terms_."

Then the Espada surprised him by stepping back a few paces and sinking into a light performance of a bow. "I shall, _my Prince_."

He was gone before Ichigo had properly regained the use of his mouth.

"And what the hell is this _prince_ stuff?!!" the orange-haired Shinigami roared to the falling night behind the abandoned building at the edge of town.

~To be continued-? ~

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach.

AN: the idea came to me suddenly whilst cleaning and I just had to type 'dis down. Thanks for reading :)

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't sink in for some time. Not until he had sat down with his sisters to a table set for three, seeing as their father _thank the Gods_, had a conference out of town and would be gone for two days; _just what he had agreed to_.

In fact, Ichigo was in the shower sudsing up when the thought came to him; _he wondered if Aizen would expect to be_-- Ichigo's thoughts screeched to a halt and the bar of soap went flying from his tightened grip, landing with a clatter. _What the hell?!!_

_"I have not come here to fight you, boy, merely with a message from my Lord Sosuke Aizen. 'I will bring to an end the offensive on Karakura town and the Soul Society if Ichigo Kurosaki agrees to become my lover'."_

There was no ifs and buts about it.

Ichigo braced his hands against the wall to keep the world from spinning out of proportion.

He was going into a world of hurt, and it had been all with his consent.

His lover: the traitor Sosuke Aizen's. **Lover**. The word had a certain ring to it that had Ichigo's mind going in circles of everything he had ever heard about male/male pleasures. Just thinking about it, had him shuddering and turning the water up so that he was enveloped in heat.

_Although if he did recall correctly Aizen did have a nice bod_-- Ichigo had no idea where _that_ thought had come from.

After standing beneath the cascade of hot water for a few more minutes, he decided to get out. Thinking and worrying were two things he wasn't good at. Ichigo much preferred the stimulation his senses keened to during a battle. _He was much less experienced in the romance department_. Grabbing a towel off the hook, he casually ran it through his hair, ruffling the spikes even more before tying it modestly about his waist. Karin and Yuzu were still downstairs from the sound of the TV and muffled laugh-track, so he had no problem crossing the remaining way at the top of the landing to his room marked by a 15 plaque on the door.

A moment later, Ichigo wondered if he was that preoccupied in his thoughts, or it was just the Espada's reiatsu was so indiscernible that upon the light switch flicking up beneath his fumbling fingers, the room was flooded with light and by the window, hands in pockets was the same green-eyed Arrancar from earlier.

His yell was temporarily stifled by the hand of the Espada.

He hadn't even _seen_ him move.

"You will come quietly, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said dispassionately, ignoring the way Ichigo's eyes widened and the furious blush rising on his cheeks at the thought of meeting Aizen-_in only a towel!_ _The one good thing was that so far, the whole Prince thing had stopped..._

"M-my family?" Ichigo mumbled when the Espada's hand had loosened. Ichigo thought it wiser to say nothing of the cause for his embarrassment, given that the Espada might say _his Master preferred it that way_.

"You've been given sufficient time to say your goodbyes." The Espada said then ran his green-eyed gaze up and down Ichigo's body. His face burned and he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to ignore the rigidity of his nipples. They had grown ever so slightly harder upon Ulquiorra's mute _appraisal_, which without saying a word, Ichigo knew instinctively that's what it was.

After a moment, the Espada dipped his raven head once in approval, turning away now to slide his long white fingers across the air, the dimensional wall sliding apart like pieces to a puzzle. Ichigo remembered him doing something similar the first time they had invaded.

_No more_. Beyond the opening was darkness. The Espada stepped back, allowing him to pass through first. _No more invasions_. _This one thing was going to stop the entire war_.

~*~

Ichigo wasn't sure what he had expected. Maybe a crowd of jeering, leering Arrancars making a mockery of what was left of his pride. But to his surprise there was only one--wait.._of all the-?!_

Ulquiorra didn't glance back to see if he had followed, only went on to the large double doors at the end of the darkened corridor. Grimmjow was slipping out of one side of the doors, a scowl on his face. _Were these Aizen's quarters?_ If they were, Grimmjow didn't look too happy exiting them.

"Ulquiorra.." the Espadas eyed each other warily, well-Grimmjow did, Ulquiorra looked as if he couldn't care less. Ichigo gulped hastily and clutched the T-shirt snatched from his dresser top. Sharp teal eyes rolled his way, then widened, a smirk growing as the eyes looked him up and down, "never thought I'd say this, Kurosaki..."

Ulquiorra was announcing them; Grimmjow walked quite closely to Ichigo's side, enough so that the spicy scent of cloves wafted over Ichigo. "Nice cheeks!" Then he roared with laughter, Sonidoing from the spot as Ulquiorra had begun to turn.

Green eyes swept past his reddened face, disregarding it. "Come, Lord Aizen is waiting."

Like before, Ichigo entered first, stepping into a white high-ceilinged room. The floor was black tile and cold beneath his bare feet. Ichigo wondered if all the rooms in the place were like that and was about to question Ulquiorra, when a low, decidedly male voice called from the back of the single chair in the room. A small table was beside it, a fine-stemmed glass of dark liquid filled it. As Ichigo watched with growing trepidation, an arm encased in a white sleeve leaned on the armrest, fingers coiling around the stem.

"Welcome..." A head of coffee brown hair rose, then the broad expanse of a back. Ichigo felt his heart leap up into his throat. Aizen's smile was slow, languid, taking in his appearance leisurely. For not the hundredth time since he had first sensed the strange reiatsu, gone to check it out and came upon the aforementioned Espada, Ichigo cursed his stupidity and the green-eyed Espada now bowing to his Lord.

"...Kurosaki-san."

~To be continued~

AN: thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! (=^.^=)

No flames-stupid comments-Haters!

Reviews appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

"I hope you'll forgive my eagerness." The smile was disarming. It aroused a faint curl of warmth in his gut and to blossom anew on his face. With a silent gesture, Aizen dismissed Ulquiorra; Ichigo of course wasn't aware of this until the door had closed with a quiet, if not finality of a snap. "I was worried that your friends may attempt dissuasion, so that is why I sent my Espada to bring you posthaste to avert any failure on your _part_, ahem..." he trailed off delicately, observing the rim of the glass rather than Ichigo's body.

"Er, uh..." he wasn't sure what to say. After all what does one say to the traitor of his entire race and Lord of a Hollow army? Certainly not good day-or evening, whatever the hell time it was. So, far Ichigo had yet to see an actual window in the place or anything to give the estimation of time. In the end he blurted out the thing most on his mind.

"Are you really not going to war against Soul Society?!" _Why me?!_ Was a close second.

"I believe that _was _part of the agreement." Those dark eyes suddenly narrowed, the look in them smoldering, "and I would much appreciate it, if from now on you addressed me as Sosuke, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo despite his growing unease over the predatory-like way was he was being watched, felt the tiniest shiver go down his spine at the caressing quality in the Shinigami's tone. His previous unspoken thought came up again and he voiced it, not sure if he minded the way the man's name felt on his tongue, "S-Sosuke.."

"Yes?" The look was friendly, open. It was the face that had deceived Soul Society's best.

"..Why me?"

In the blink of an eye, Aizen was standing before him, gently grasping Ichigo's chin, leading his gaze up. "It's strange how you fascinate me so..." they were so close that the man's heated breath grazed his cheek, his lips as _Aiz_-Sosuke lowered his face to Ichigo's.

Almost unconscious of the gesture, the orange-haired teen leaned toward him.

"From the moment when I first laid eyes on you..I knew you were special." The other hand snaked up his bare back, fingertips ghosting along his spine. "Someone to be treasured. None of them treasure you, do they?" The disdain was clear in Aizen-no _Sosuke's_ tone as if he thought it such a waste for Soul Society not to appreciate what they had.

Ichigo, at once defensive for his friends, and yet lulled by the quiet, baritone of his voice, could only nod, nearly resting his head against Aizen's shoulder. "But,** I** will **treasure you**." The fingers trailed upward, to the base of his neck. "**I** will **protect you**." Ichigo was unaware of the other hand's position until it was curved about his waist as a slight pressure on his hip; _dangerously close to the tied end of the towel_. He was about to complain on the wandering, _offending_ appendage and for Aizen to remove it immediately when the overlord whispered against his lips before capturing them, "I want you to want me in the way I want you."

~To be continued~

AN(^-^;) sorry about leaving it hanging! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this story! You are all much appreciated!! ^^

No flames-haters of yaoi and no stupid comments! ( you know what I mean)

Reviews are appreciated ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_Those hands~!_

Amber eyes flew open, mouth working in silent protest.

"Hmm...such nicely developed muscles, Kurosaki-kun." The offensive hands traveled further down his bare back, one resting against the dip of his hip and the other-

Ichigo let out a very unmanly yelp.

The palm groping his ass, paused in its assessment. "Firm, as expected..." The deathberry was seconds from yelling where he could shove his damned offer when something long, slender and undoubtedly a digit pushed the towel playfully in a place where things should **only** come out.

"Hey! HEY!"

A quiet chuckle floated over him, amusement evident in the coffee brown eyes that had contained a smoldering light moments before. "Ah, pardon me. By your reaction, I am assuming you haven't been pleasured that way?"

_Pleasured? _ Ichigo's mind immediately turned to the sweaty nights and dreams he'd had, his hand pumping his cock a mile a minute. If possible, his face turned even redder with that particular recollection of the name of a male slipping out into the moist, sex-scented air of his bedroom. It was just _once_. And he wasn't even sure what had brought it on.

"O-of course n-not!" There was no way in hell he was admitting that to the faintly smiling man. Even though it was partly true. Ichigo though considered oblivious to sexual come-ons of any sort, had some vague notion on what being a _lover_ pertained. _I mean t-t-they kiss right? _Kissing he could handle. He had been after all very near to locking lips with his sworn enemy-although it had been rather difficult to recall his absolute despise of Aizen when the man was doing all those distracting things to him!

_Not that he liked them_-the debate in his mind came to a screeching halt.

"...I shall be very much pleased to guide you then."

"On what? Where are we going?" Ichigo fought to keep the rising panic from his voice. Gone was the patience from moments before, in its place something else, something that made his cock rise in attention and his heart clench with fear. Aiz-_Sosuke_ purred, his face hovering a little close to Ichigo's; "our bedroom of course."

-To be continued-

AN: =.= moi's sorry it's so short... but I just want to glomp you readers! CX let's see if the new chapter comes out sooner!

No flames-yaoihaters!

Reviews loved! XD


End file.
